


Routine

by madame_alexandra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Committed Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_alexandra/pseuds/madame_alexandra
Summary: Like most couples, Han and Leia have a nightly ritual - showering, brushing teeth, going to bed. There are occasions upon which that ritual is ... interfered with. For example, when Leia buys new towels that are much shorter than the previous ones. H/L; NSFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: here's some pwp / setting: vague. post ROTJ. not important. hence the "pwp."

**_Routine_ **

* * *

Showered, wrapped snugly in a towel and getting ready for bed, Leia tied her hair up into a loose, damp knot at the base of her neck, lazily twisting most of it out of her face while she brushed her teeth. She gazed with heavy-lidded eyes at her reflection, blurry in the steamy mirror, relaxed by the familiarity and monotony of her late night routine.

Han moved around behind her, and she paused, resting the bristles of her toothbrush against her lower lip as he leaned past her, tossed his toothbrush back in the cup, and turned the sink on cupping his hand under the water flow and drawing it to his mouth for a quick rinse.

He stood up, ran his hand over Leia's hair, and leaned down to kiss her cheek, leaving her alone to finish up as he did every night. She grinned softly and resumed brushing her teeth slowly, her eyes back on her reflection. The addition of _him_ to her nightly ritual had been an effortless integration, more seamless than she thought possible; she felt like he'd been a part of it forever, and it had not taken long at all for her bedtime routine to turn into _their_ bedtime routine; what had started out of necessity on the _Falcon,_ back on their fateful journey to Bespin, had settled into habit after the Empire's defeat, in their home together.

She tilted her head forward and spit minty foam into the sink; straightening up to start her second go around on her teeth, and Han poked his head back in the bathroom, watching her. She arched a brow slightly at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror – he never came back in; he always got in bed, and waited for her to braid her hair and turn off the lights and join him –

Han stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips, running them over the towel, up to her shoulders. He flattened his palms, and then pulled his fingers into fists, kneading her shoulders lightly. He leaned forward and kissed her temple, and then behind her ear.

Leia slowed her hand, resting her toothbrush on her lip again, tilting her head curiously.

Han buried his nose in her neck and took a deep breath; sliding one hand down to her chest and loosening the knot she had her towel neatly tucked into. He moved his hand down between her breasts, cupping one, and then the other, thumb grazing her nipples. Leia caught her breath, staring at him in the mirror – she pulled her toothbrush away from her mouth and leaned forward, spitting into the sink again, and straightening her head up a little.

"Han," she murmured, tilting her head at him.

"Mmm," he mumbled incoherently. He pulled his hand from her breasts and moved it slowly back to her shoulder, then down her back, to the back of her thigh, and he pushed up the hem of the towel, his hand finding its way between her legs.

Leia slipped her foot forward and pressed her knee hard against the metal cabinet under the sink, dipping her head forward with a gasp. She rested her elbow on the sink counter and bit her lip.

Han nudged his foot against hers and inched it to the right, angling his leg between hers and running his other hand down to her lower back as he stroked his fingers against her under the towel. He pressed his chest against her back and kissed the back of her neck, and her shoulders.

" _Han_!" Leia gasped.

He slipped a finger inside her and reached down to push down the waist of his boxers, lifting his mouth to kiss her ear, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin just behind it.

She tilted her head back, trying to catch his eye in the mirror. He looked up and winked at her and she laughed a little breathlessly.

"What's...gotten…into-you?" she asked, her voice catching as he twisted his finger against her.

"What's it feel like?" he muttered in her ear, kissing her temple.

Leia shivered. Her lashes fluttered, she closed her eyes.

"Good," she moaned.

She pressed a hand against her stomach, and moved it down to brush against his, pressing her own fingers against herself while he moved his inside her. She leaned forward, shifting her weight towards her toes, and Han pressed her against the sink harder.

"Finish brushing your teeth," he mumbled huskily, and she turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to look at him, finding him smirking at her in the mirror, and she clutched at her toothbrush, her knuckles turning white.

"Tease," she gasped.

"'M not teasin'," he answered.

He pressed his free hand against her inner thigh and moved her into a better position. Leia hesitantly tapped her toothbrush against her lips, then bit down on the bristles and resumed, her hand shaking.

Between her legs, he slid his fingers into hers for a moment, and she closed her eyes, leaning forward to rinse out her mouth – abandoning a thorough teeth cleaning. His hands went to her hips and she dropped her toothbrush in the sink, reaching back to grip the edge of the counter.

"This okay?" asked under his breath.

She nodded eagerly, her lashes twitching.

Han leaned over her, breathing huskily, and kissed her jaw. She felt him pressed flush against her, all the angles of his body aligned perfectly, and his knees pressed hard against the backs of her thighs as he moved inside her, taking it slow, and easy, since he hadn't spent much time on the warm up. Leia's fingers slipped on the edge of the counter, grasping for support, and she gasped, biting her lip hard.

He kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

"You good?" he asked gruffly, running his hand around her stomach and pulling her back against him.

Leia nodded, giving him a soft, pleased noise as an answer, and she bowed her head, parting her lips and taking a few deep breaths – she reached behind her and ran her palm over his thigh, trying to get a hold of him, pulling on him – _fuck, he was – oh, she needed him to move –_

"Han," she whispered faintly.

He shifted his hips back and her lashes fluttered; he thrust forward and her knees hit against the cabinets; she moaned, her shoulders relaxing in relief – the sharp throb of pleasure that bolted through her drew a mumbled swear from her lips, and he heard it, and attuned to it a rhythm of slow-quick thrusts that emulated that first one, and Leia dug her nails into his thigh, her knees shaking – incoherent thoughts crashed together in her head – she was delighted, and taken aback, he'd never caught her off guard like this – she found she wasn't opposed to him spicing up her bedtime ritual, even as her hips and her knees bore the brunt of it – the little bones on her hips bruised against the edge of the sink, and yet it didn't occur to her to notice that, she was too far gone – _god, god, yes, he felt so good, so – good –_

"Mmm, Han," she moaned, gasping for breath.

She gripped the sink in front of her a little more tightly, until her nails were digging into the ceramic, and focused on his hand in her hair and splayed over her lower back. She bit her lip again, catching her moans and soft cries behind her teeth, and ran his hand up and down her spine, over her ribs, down over her lower abdomen, whispering her name in her ear.

"Good, Princess?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she gasped.

He thrust into her hard and she cried out, straightening up a little. She tilted her head back, twisting towards him, and he pressed a kiss to her lips – growling her name – talking to her _– you like this, Leia? –_ she slid her hand off of his thigh and moved it towards her own, shifting her hand between her legs – _yes, oooh, yes, I like it, harder, Han -_

He moved his hand from her back, around to her abdomen, sliding it under the towel he'd loosened – and he moved her hand away from herself, sliding his fingers in a hard, skilled motion against her, and she was so on the edge that it didn't take much more; she gasped and shivered, letting go of the sink and reaching out in front of her. She gripped the faucet with one hand, knuckles turning white, and supported her forehead with her other hand, crying out softly in pain-mixed-pleasure when her hips slammed against the sink.

" _Han_!" she cried hoarsely, thrusting her hips back against him – he groaned and moved his hand from her hair around to her mouth, touching her lips; she bit his thumb, and he buried himself in her hard, his knees anchored to the backs of her bare thighs, and moved his other hand up to her stomach, twisting his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

He groaned again, gritting his teeth and breathing in raggedly, his lips pressing against her shoulder.

"Damn," he swore, his abdomen tensing – Leia was still tight around him, her body trembling at her peak, and he closed his eyes, letting her bask in it – he shifted his hips to pick up his thrusts again, and she reached behind her with a shaky hand and tapped on his thigh, pressing her fingertips against him.

She kissed his thumb, soothing the bite-marks with her lips, and he squeezed her thigh and loosened his grip, slowly stepping back from her, sensing that was what she wanted. Leia turned around, and ran her hands from her shoulders to his hips, pulling him towards her roughly – he understood immediately, and lifted her up on the sink, pushing back inside her easily.

Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her ankles behind his back, shifting her hips forward. She kissed his neck, leaving small, gentle little bites, her tongue soothing the marks as she moved up to his lips, and he leaned forward to tighten one arm around her hips, holding her against him, and gripping the sink with white knuckles, his breathing coming harsher and harsher the closer he –

She kissed his jaw, bit his lip, knotted her fingers in his hair and met his eyes, looking at him with her dazzling, sated eyes, cheeks flushed – fuck, he loved how she looked when she'd just come –

"Leia," he groaned, leaning forward to kiss her – his knees slammed against the cabinets now, and he winced a little, and thrust into her again – she was – _fuck, so tight_ – he couldn't think straight – "God, god _damnit_ , Sweetheart," he swore, his shoulders shuddering, dropping his head to her shoulder and clenching his teeth, pressing them against her skin –

She stroked his hair, kissing his temple, his ear, murmuring to him softly, still breathless, her nerves still shivering, ultra sensitive to the spikes of pleasure he elicited even by straightening up, easing back – she loosened her legs around his waist and took a deep breath as he slipped out of her.

Han leaned forward, resting against her, and braced one hand against the mirror behind her head, his other tracing circles on her knee. He closed his eyes, his temple resting against her cheek, and then he moved his head and kissed her. She still tasted like toothpaste, fresh and sweet, and she drew her tongue along his lip, languidly drawing him into a deep kiss, a slow, relaxed way to come down from a high, parting every few seconds to draw in a breath, steadily regain hers.

Leia looked down at an angle, at the white towel that had gotten tangled up under her, half of it shoved into the sink and wet with toothpaste and water that dripped from the faucet.

She took a deep breath and looked at him through her lashes.

"That was," she started quietly, her voice sultry, heavy with satisfaction. She furrowed her brow delicately, her lips quirking up in amusement. "What was that?"

He shrugged, a smug smirk spreading over his lips, still intent on kissing her senseless. He pressed his lips to hers hard for another spell, and then dipped his head, grinning down at her knees, and looking back up to grin at her.

"This new towel you use," he said hoarsely, tugging on it, "barely covers you," he informed her, brushing his fingers lightly between her legs, and tilting his head as if to imply he could see her exposed, even with the towel on. Leia laughed and caught his hand, pushing it away from her carefully, for the sake of her intensely sensitive nerves, but squeezing his fingers.

He kissed her, his voice ragged -

"Couldn't stop…thinkin' about you like this," he went on, a muscle in his jaw flexing attractively. He nodded over her shoulder. "I could watch your face - watch you," he broke off, "in the mirror," he finished - and it sounded like it was still getting to him - and it was, he'd watched her lashes flutter, her teeth scrape down on his thumb - even thinking about it was stirring his blood again -

Leia blushed – she supposed that was something she had changed, recently, without thinking about it; she'd bought new towels, fine, soft fabric, and she supposed she hadn't noticed they were smaller – she'd had her eyes closed in her abandon, for most of it, and it struck her that it would be nice to watch him take her like that -

She placed her hands on his neck lightly.

"You should do that more often," she suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah?"

" _Oh_ , yeah," she whispered huskily.

He smirked again and pressed into her, kissing her aggressively enough that she tilted her head back, lightheaded, and almost gasped for breath, as if he were making up for lost foreplay. She slid one hand down his chest and rested it over his heart, sighing; she liked the way his heartbeat felt when he was with her like this.

"How're your knees?" he asked huskily

"How're yours?" she whispered back.

She sighed.

"Bed," she suggested contently.

He grinned, and reached to the side, waving his palm over the light sensor, shrouding them in darkness save for the glow of the light in the bedroom. He didn't make any movement, though, he leaned into kiss her again, and kept kissing—and she didn't fault him; she kissed back, lost in it – there were times when she might even argue that _just_ kissing Han was better than sex – he was so consuming, and his tongue was a thing of – oh, did he know how to use it.

"Han," she whispered into his lips, smiling a little. "Bed," she murmured again, shivering – chills crept up her arms, as if she had just realized she was cold without her towel, and with only him to keep her bare skin hot.

He pulled her towards him gently and helped her down off the sink, holding her around the waist, and then loosening his grip. He pushed his boxers down his legs and kicked them off, and then he ran his knuckles along her jaw and looked down at her, clearing his throat.

"Sleep?" he asked lazily.

She shook her head vaguely, lacing her fingers into his, and tugged him with her out of the bathroom. She was wide-awake where she'd just moments ago been tediously going through the motions of bedtime – she could go for a slower burn, if he was up for it; she wanted to kiss him some more, she wanted him inside her again.

She pulled him down on top of her on the bed. He closed his eyes when his bare chest hit hers and she wound her legs around his; he lowered his forehead to hers and breathed out slowly, his eyes closed. She brushed her fingers through his hair –

"You threw off my routine," she accused softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her suggestively.

"You want me to work that in evr'y night?" he mumbled roguishly.

Leia laughed.

"I don't think my knees can take it," she retorted wryly.

Han leaned forward to kiss her, smirking, and she laughed quietly, winding her arms around his neck again, holding onto him tightly – there had been so much chaos in their lives, and whatever happened in their future, she was confident that the one thing that would be an unshakeable habit was this thing they had in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i will let Han & Leia have sex in a bed.  
> unlikely.  
> but maybe.
> 
> -alexandra


End file.
